


Baby, Let Me Feel Your Charms

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [11]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: 100 kinks, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: They slip into one of the two bathrooms together, the lights turning on automatically and the door locking behind them. Debora giggles softly, but then they hear thedingof the diner door opening. Baby shushes her with a hand over her mouth.





	Baby, Let Me Feel Your Charms

**Author's Note:**

> 011\. No Speaking/Body Language  
> Title from Baby Let Me Take You (In My Arms) by The Detroit Emeralds  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

They’ve been hanging out at this diner for hours. Ever since Baby caught word that one of Doc’s old colleagues was looking for the kid that cost Doc his life, Baby and Debora had packed up and skipped town. They’d only stopped in for a bite to eat, but the joint was nice and the waitress had wrapped them up in a conversation and an amazing meal.

They’re just finishing up when a car door slams shut outside. Baby turns to see who it is, cursing when he realizes it’s Doc’s colleague. He interrupts the waitress’s story about her granddaughter as politely as possible.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but we gotta go real quick.” He stands, taking Debora by the hand. “If that man asks about us, would you kindly deny that we were here?” Baby asks, putting on his doe eyes. Debora gives her best pleading look as well.

The waitress looks back and forth between them and the man outside for a second before caving. “Alright. But you two better get back here and explain what’s goin’ on after.”

Baby salutes her as Debora gets up. “Yes, ma’am.” Debora leans over the counter as they pass by, one foot in the air, snagging one of the bathroom keys off the wall.

They slip into one of the two bathrooms together, the lights turning on automatically and the door locking behind them. Debora giggles softly, but then they hear the  _ ding _ of the diner door opening. Baby shushes her with a hand over her mouth.

The voices outside the door are muffled, but Debora seems to be ignoring them. She takes Baby’s hand, the one not on her mouth, runs it down her stomach and brings it up the skirt of her dress so that he’s cupping her over her panties. Baby takes his hand off her mouth. 

“Here? Now? In the bathroom?” He signs, mostly fingerspelling. “With that guy out there?”

Debora nods, rubbing his hand along her crotch a few times before he does it on his own. She drags him in for a kiss, claiming his mouth with teeth and tongue and a hand in his curly hair. Baby slips his hand into her panties, sliding his fingers through her folds before focusing on her clit. Debora moans softly, the sound quieted by Baby’s lips on hers. 

Baby presses two fingers inside of her, curling them to hit that sweet spot, and she bites his bottom lip hard enough that Baby tastes blood. He pumps his fingers in and out until Debora’s knees go weak, her grip on his arm tightening, her pussy convulsing around his fingers. Debora pants softly, catching her breath, before reaching for Baby’s fly. 

“C’mon, fuck me,” she signs after she pops it open. She drops her panties, stepping out of them as Baby unzips his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down before lifting Debora up against the bathroom wall. She wraps her arms and legs around him as he lines up, lowering her down onto his cock. She bites his shoulder to muffle her groan as he starts fucking into her, hiking up her dress so they can see where they’re joined. 

Baby breathes heavily through his nose, the wet heat of Debora’s pussy around him almost too much. It only takes a few minutes before he’s coming inside her, rubbing her clit until she comes around his cock, milking him for every last drop. 

He finally sets her down, both on wobbly knees, so they can clean up and make themselves presentable again. The diner outside the bathroom is silent. Debora picks up the bathroom key, handing it to Baby. They leave the bathroom slowly, quietly, Baby peering around the corner. 

The diner is empty, the waitress in the back, and Baby and Debora’s dishes have been cleared. Baby tosses some cash and the bathroom key on the counter, scribbling “Thank you” on a napkin before the two slip out the back door and around to their car, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
